


Time for Forgiving

by YMFaery (Young_Murdered_Faery)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-22
Updated: 2006-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Murdered_Faery/pseuds/YMFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Goldeneye drabble. Spoilers for the end of the movie, in a way.<br/>Brain will not shut up, so I upchucked this thing as partial appeasement.  Sigh.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Time for Forgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Goldeneye drabble. Spoilers for the end of the movie, in a way.  
> Brain will not shut up, so I upchucked this thing as partial appeasement. Sigh.

Natayla's hand was on the knob when she asked, "When will you forgive yourself for killing him?"

James glanced at her. "I'm fully aware that given the circumstances, I had no alternative. Letting Janus live wasn't an option."

Her faint sigh conveyed her exasperation. "I know that, and I know you know that. That doesn't answer the question."

It hurt too much to face her compassionate eyes. He turned back to the turbulent ocean. "Anything is possible while one lives and breathes. But right now? Never."

"If you ever do, come see me."

The door closed with a quiet click.


End file.
